


Employee Bonding

by amelia_petkova



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says fire has to be used just for fighting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Employee Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters are the property of _Witch Hunter Robin_.
> 
> Potentially slight OOC.

"This is highly improper," Amon said sternly.

"But Dojima asked me," Robin said, peering up over the frames of her glasses.

"Nevertheless, it's a rash use of your powers. It's dangerous to use them outside of training or assignments."

"Aw, come on," Dojima whined, perched on a stool next to Robin at Master Harry's. "We're being careful."

Even Harry chimed in. "I must admit, it's an original use of Robin's powers."

Amon gave up. He looked on resignedly as the three of them huddled together around a clump of fire floating above Robin's fingers. On long skewers, they toasted marshmallows.


End file.
